


Siren's Song

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fucked Up Fairytales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Her wish is very simple: she wants legs that can follow the prince she loves.





	

Her wish is very simple: she wants legs that can follow the prince she loves. For that she agrees to the Incubator's pact. The way the young princess screams as her fins break into legs tears something inside her throat, but her soul jewel turns into a beautiful choker that goes around her pretty neck and she is the most graceful, delicate Magical Girl the Incubator has seen in a while.

She is just as terrible as a witch, once the prince chooses another princess. The ocean becomes her barrier and she has no song left for her love. Odette mourns about everything she gave away that wasn't enough to win one human heart and so she devours those. Her tentacles kill two Magical Girls before she's destroyed.


End file.
